


Poptimism

by inkforhumanhands



Series: The Magnus Archives Ficlets [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship, The Magnus Archives Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Martin walks in on Jon listening to music in the archive.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: The Magnus Archives Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Poptimism

**Author's Note:**

> a ficlet written for the prompt "music"

Sometimes after reading out a particularly bad statement, Jon liked to decompress with some music. And, as he was his own boss (so long as he stayed in his corner and Elias stayed in his), nobody could tell him to take out his earphones and focus on his work. That day, however, he’d forgotten them at home.

Normally this would have made him sigh in agitation and simply return to his work, but it was already past five and it was rare that anyone would poke their heads into the archive this late. That, and the fact that he had apparently run out of fucks to give more than a few statements ago, informed his decision to listen with his phone’s speakers.

He was cursed.

That was the only way to explain why Martin had come bumbling into the archive just as shuffle had landed on Billie Eilish and he’d begun half-humming, half-singing along. He’d even stood up from the chair he rarely left. Not to dance—no, Jon didn’t dance—but to let his body do a sort of _wiggle_ it sometimes did when there was music on. And now he’d been _seen_.

“Oh, um.” Martin froze by the doorway with a manila folder in his hand.

Jon transitioned his wiggle into an overhead arm stretch with a slightly alarming jerk. “Yes, Martin?” he said, the nonchalance he poured into his voice spilling out if its container. He brought his arms back down to his waist to swing limply at his sides.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Tim asked me to hand you the copy of the police report for State—hang on, is that Billie Eilish?”

Jon did a grumpy thing with his mouth. He had been hoping Martin would stick to business. This was one of the things he liked least about his assistant: too friendly.

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Martin said, and blinked in a way that affected surprise.

“Is there a problem?” Jon’s scowl deepened.

“No, no. It’s just—”

“Just _what_?”

“Just you don’t…seem like the type to listen to popular music is all.”

Jon moved out from behind his desk and snatched the folder from Martin’s hands. “It’s called _poptimism_ , Martin.”

“Popti-what?” Martin laughed, and Jon found his irritation deflating somewhat. Clearly he was too tired to waste emotions on this idiot any longer.

“What kind of music did you think I listen to, then?”

“Hmm, something a bit more indie maybe? Old-school emo?”

Jon snorted. “You would have me be some hipster, then.”

“Yeah, basically,” Martin agreed like it was nothing. “But now I know not to be surprised if next time I walk into the archive you have Lil Nas X blaring.”

Just as Martin turned to leave, Jon’s shuffle intersected with his curse again and selected “Old Town Road.” Martin looked back at Jon slowly, wordlessly. Jon opened his mouth to say something about it, but he couldn’t figure out what so he closed it again. Martin nodded. “Right, then,” he said, and left Jon alone with his music.


End file.
